Rapuh
by Ryudou Ai
Summary: Hatinya tengah pedih. Rapuh, ketika harus menghadapi kenyataan. Keinginannya memiliki keluarga baru masih menguar, kembali menguatkan rasa cinta yang ada. Shigeru/Satoshi. Warnings inside. RnR? contains MPREG


**Pokemon © Satoshi Tajiri.**

**WARNINGS! Shonen-Ai. OOC. Contains MPREG. YES. MPREG. Abal. Typo menyebar.**

**Shigeru x Satoshi. **

**((**saya bahkan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi pendek ini**))**

**Rapuh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari pagi itu terasa begitu berbeda baginya, Angin di pagi hari itu entah mengapa amat menyesakkan untuk dihirupnya. Hanya sehari dalam setahun ia merasa seperti ini. Begitu sesak, begitu sakit. Sekali dalam setahun, semua rasa itu akan menggempur hatinya, dan akan membuat tubuhnya berlutut di tempat ini.

Area pemakaman Masara _Town_.

Sudah sedari tadi pria 22 tahun itu mengatupkan tanganya, berdoa dengan amat khusyu di hadapan batu nisan itu. Sesekali manik hijaunya menatap sayang pada batu penanda yang berdiri bisu di hadapannya. Angin pagi itu terasa hambar, membuat tubuhnya seakan mati rasa, titik bening airmata mulai turun melewati pipinya.

Nama Yukinari Okido terpahat manis di permukaan batu.

"Kakek…"

Terdengar lirih. Ada selarik kerinduan dalam suara berat pria itu.

Hari ini. Tepat tiga tahu lalu, sang kakek meninggal dunia. Seluruh anggota laboratorium dari berbagai penjuru dunia kontan saja kaget. Profesor yang begitu terkenal pintar dan memiliki kepiawaian dalam membuat puisi itu telah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, sebabnya serangan jantung yang ia idap karena faktor usia.

Airmata kembali mengalir bening dari pria berambut cokelat itu. Ia tentu masih ingat ketika usianya akan menginjak 20 tahun, ketika gelar profesor termuda sudah ada di tangannya—tentu hal ini membuat Profesor Araragi takjub. Sudah ada yang mengalahkan rekornya. Namun kebanggaan itu semua buyar ketika di malam hari, ia dibuat panik dengan kondisi Yukinari yang tiba-tiba saja memburuk.

Malam itu. Semuanya berubah. Lorong putih rumah sakit benar-benar menjadi tempat yang paling dibenci oleh Okido bersaudara. Nanami jatuh terduduk, bahunya bergetar menahan tangis. Nanami benar-benar tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Hatinya pedih, lagi-lagi harus ditinggalkan oleh keluarga tersayang. Nanami tahu betul bagaimana kesedihan menghantuinya ketika orangtua mereka meninggal. Saat itu, ia masih anak-anak dan Shigeru masih balita. Kini? Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa satu anggota keluarga lagi harus meninggalkan mereka? Berapa banyak lagi kepedihan yang harus dia tanggung?

Shigeru, adiknya hanya bisa menenangkan sang kakak, mengelus bahunya. Tegar? Shigeru memang bersuaha terlihat begitu, walau bahu lebarnya juga bergetar. Kata-katanya terdengar menguatkan hati Nanami, walau hatinya sendiri tengah rapuh. Perih.

Beberapa menit, derap langkah panik terdengar menuju mereka. Itu Satoshi dan Hanako. Kabar itu tentu saja membuat Hanako panik dan langsung saja berlari ke rumah sakit, namun sampai di sini, di lorong ini, yang mereka dapati adalah dua saudara itu tengah saling merengkuh, menangis bersama. Rasa pilu yang menguar membuat Hanako dan Satoshi mengerti jika mereka sudah terlambat, dan hanya bisa ikut menangis. Hanya bisa saling menguatkan. Saling memeluk.

_Profesor Yukinari Okido sudah pergi. _

Airmata bening itu perlahan kembali deras. Shigeru terisak pelan, sembari mencengkram tanah pekuburan yang ada di depannya. "Kakek... aku masih butuh bimbingan," bisikan yang keluar dari sela-sela isakannya, menandakan dirinya belum cukup kuat untuk menerima kenyataan—sampai saat ini.

"Kakek... masih banyak hal-hal yang ingin kubagi denganmu. Masih banyak ilmu-ilmu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Aku dan Nanami-_neechan_ masih belum cukup tegar untuk ini. Kami merindukanmu."

Hanya semilir angin yang menjawab. Batu nisan itu masih tetap kokoh, bisu.

"Masih banyak juga hal-hal menyenangkan yang ingin kami bagi denganmu. Lihatlah, ijazahku. Aku berhasil meraih cita-citaku, sama dengan harapanmu, Kakek."

Akhirnya tangis itu pecah juga. Ah, Shigeru merasa setiap tahunnya, di hari inilah dirinya seperti benar-benar hancur. Sisi rapuh yang biasa ia coba sembunyikan tersingkap terang-terangan.

Sesaat, ia tersentak. Ada kehangatan yang tiba-tiba menyentuh punggungnya. Ada tangan hangat tengah mengusap perlahan punggung yang bergetar.

"Satoshi..." desah Shigeru, ketika menyadari teman masa kecilnya tiba-tiba sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Sesaat Satoshi menempelkan wajahnya pada punggung Shigeru.

"Aku mengejutkanmu?"

"Tidak."

Pemuda _raven_ dengan _sweater_ polos merah itu meletakkan sebuket bunga dan air pada makam. Untuk kemudian ikut berdoa. Hening beberapa saat. Shigeru tak berbicara sedikit pun, selain berusaha membersihkan bekas airmata di pipi dan matanya.

Perlahan dan lembut, jari telunjuk Satoshi menyeka airmata Shigeru, kemudia mencium lembut pipi pria itu. "Nanami-_neesan_ sebentar lagi tiba dari Sinnoh. Mau tunggu dia dulu?"

"Tidak. Nanami-_neechan_ akan datang dengan teman-temannya. Aku sudah telepon dia dan janji bertemu di lab."

Satoshi mengulas senyum. Pahit. Ia sandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Shigeru, "Aku juga sedih. Profesor Okido sudah kuanggap sebagai kakekku sendiri. Keluargaku juga. Jangan malu menunjukkan kerapuhanmu, Shigeru. Semua akan kita tanggung bersama. Ingat? Janji kita di atas altar, setahun lalu?" kata-kata Satoshi seakan menunjukkan betapa ia sudah berubah dewasa sekarang.

Secepat angin, tubuh Satoshi sudah berada dalam pelukan Shigeru. Satoshi membalas pelukan itu, sambil sesekali mengusap punggung suaminya dengan begitu lembut. Tak peduli ketika pelukan Shigeru dirasa menyesakkan, sakit karena begitu kuatnya. Satoshi bisa merasakan kepedihan dalam kehangatan itu. Ia biarkan Shigeru memeluk tubuhnya kuat-kuat, menumpahkan luka lewat sentuhan.

"Kini aku hanya punya Kakakku, Satoshi."

"Kamu punya aku."

Pelukan itu semakin menguat.

"Aku ingin keluarga..."

"Kita bisa wujudkan itu. Berdua. Mulai saat ini."

Pelukan itu perlahan merenggang, menyisakan jarak untuk iris mereka saling bertemu. Saling memandang dalam, mencoba menyelami isi hati masing-masing. Tangan Satoshi kembali mengusap lembut wajah Shigeru.

"Kamu kelihatan lelah. Mau ikut ke _Gym_ untuk istirahat dulu?"

"Sejak kapan kamu jadi sok perhatian begini, Saatoshi-_kun_?"

Lengan Shigeru memeluk pinggang Satoshi, baru saja langkah mereka akan meninggalkan tanah pemakaman, tanpa mereka sadari sosok Yukinari tengah tersenyum kala melihat sang cucu telah punya pendamping yang begitu perhatian. Terpahat senyum bahagia yang tak akan terlukiskan. Tak ada rasa khawatir. Tak ada rasa cemas. Yukinari benar-benar merasa tenang jika Satoshi—bocah yang sedari dulu sudah ia anggap sebagai cucu sendiri—menemani cucu bungsunya kini. Menemani dalam duka, bersama dalam suka.

"Hahaha, sudah lama kau tidak memanggilku dengan nama itu," Satoshi menatap Shigeru, kali ini senyum tulus yang terkembang di wajahnya. "Shigeru... um... tentang penelitianmu yang bertema _Pembuatan Serum Kehamilan Pada Pokemon Jantan_... entah kenapa aku yakin akan berhasil."

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan kira tesismu yang ada di rumah tidak kubaca. Jadi maksudku... kusuntikkan serum itu ke tubuhku."

Mata Shigeru membulat kaget. Cepat-cepat ia cengkram bahu Satoshi. Panik. "Kamu jangan aneh-aneh, Satoshi. Itu belum terbukti berhasil. Lagipula itu buat Pokemon! Jangan jadikan dirimu sebagai alat percobaan!"

"Bukan hanya itu. Ah ya.. dulu aku sempat berbisik pada Jirachi ketika berpetualang bersama Haruka dan Masato. Kubilang padanya kalau aku memiliki rumah tangga denganmu nanti... aku ingin memiliki anak. Makanya..."

Satoshi tiba-tiba menjinjit, memeluk Shigeru. Lengannya melingkari leher pemuna brunet. Sembari bibirnya berbisik pelan. "tadi pagi aku ke labmu, mencuri-curi alat _rontgent_. Ini aneh, tapi sudah pasti ada keajaiban yang terjadi. Perutku memang rata, tapi ada janin di dalamnya."

"Tapi... Satoshi..."

"Ssst," telunjuk satoshi mendarat lembut di bibir Shigeru. "Aku ingin mencobanya. Kalau gagal, mungkin nyawaku taruhannya. Tapi kalau berhasil, keinginanmu memiliki keluarga baru akan terwujud."

Shigeru tentu tak bisa protes lagi. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, karena saat ini, Satoshi tengan menutup pembicaraan mereka dengan sebuah ciuman mesra, dan Shigeru tak punya pilihan lain selain menutup matanya.

Memang, kini Shigeru cemas akan keadaan Satoshi, namun ia tak tahu, tahun depan, keluarga mereka akan bertambah. Lewat operasi _caesar,_ akan ada bayi mungil yang diberi nama Okido Rio di tengah-tengah mereka.

* * *

_**End**_

* * *

_**WTF FOR **_**MAI**_** WRITING SENSE**_**? GUWE KEBANYAKAN NGAMBAR SEHINGGA UDAH GABISA NULIIIIS **#capsnyaMbak #ditoyor** Akhirnya daku nemu juga hal logis (yang dilogis-logisin) buat kelahirannya si Rio **8DD** lama aku tak menulis untuk fandom ini **OAO** betewe di atas udah aku warningin ini **_**contains MPREG**_**, jadi kalo gasuka jangan salahin daku yah **O_O** di dunia literasi apalagi fanfiksi apa saja bisa terjadi**~~~ 8DD** Apalagi dari pikiran seorang **_**Fujoshi**_** *yang ngakunya **_**half**_**, tapi kelihatan luarnya kayak **_**full-fujo**_*** kayak saya ini **8"D** betewe tak adakah **_**palletshipper**_** yang mau nyumbang karyanya tak? **8D** aku kurang bacaan~ rated M yah~ **#plakPlakPlak

**Betewe iya, bagi yang mau lihat Okido Rio, bisa mampir ke **_**DeviantArt**_** daku **8D** Rio kayak Shige, tapi dia warisin gen uke dari Satoshi **#heh

**Semoga para pembaca sekalian **#emangAdayangBaca?**Terhibur sama fanfiksi yang aku sajikan yah? **OAO_**Support**_** aku supaya bisa nulis lagi karena **_**writing sense**_** daku kabur entah ke mana… **D"X

**Udahan curcolnya. **

**~Mei, 2013. Ryudou Ai/Ratu Galau. **


End file.
